


i'll be seeing you.

by erin_jillbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: British Holtz!, F/F, Fluff, The Holiday AU, if you've seen the holiday you know where this is going, probably some angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_jillbert/pseuds/erin_jillbert
Summary: the holiday AU no one asked forOr Erin's a mess and decides to spend the winter holiday hiding away in a cottage in England.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fictional think i've ever written. i have no idea how long this is going to be??
> 
> anyway, here it goes.

.

 

 

Erin was sat at her desk, typing frantically, putting the finishing touches to a grant application for her next research project, when she heard a knock at her door.

 

Before she could even look up, the door to her office was already being opened.

 

Phil. It was Phil.

 

“Erinn!” Phil shouted, dragging out her name, despite Erin being, at most, two meters away.

 

“Phil, can this wait? I’ve got this grant app to finish by”, she paused as she glanced at the time in the corner of her laptop. “Fuck, I’ve only got three hours. Shit. Can we just talk after work?” Erin finished with a fake smile plastered on her face.

 

“It’s not like you to be this last minute, babe” Phil laughed.

 

God, she hated it when he called her babe.

 

“Well, Phil, I’ve spent the last two days marking papers for _your_ class, I’m supervising three undergrad thesis projects, two PhD projects, I’m teaching five classes every week, writing exam papers for those classes, and all of that on top of editing my paper on the fluid dynamics of carbon sequestration for Science. Fucking _Science Magazine_ , Phil. so sorry if I’m a little bit behind on a grant application, Phil.”

 

Erin suddenly realised her fists were scrunched so tightly that her knuckles were going white.

 

Phil stared at her from across the room incredulously. Erin recognised that his expression was turning  from disbelief at such an unusual outburst into indignance.

 

“Sorry. I’m just really stressed” Erin sighed.

 

She knew that she didn’t need to apologise but she found herself apologising _a lot_ to Phil.

 

“What did you need? I really need to be getting back to this.”

 

“Two things actually" He said, before pausing. "I got tenure.”

 

Phil grinned.

 

And Erin’s heart _broke_ **.**

 

Of course he got tenure. She thought. It’s not like she’d published more academic papers in peer reviewed journals than him, it’s not like she had the highest student satisfaction numbers in their whole department, it’s not like she brought in more grant money than every single one of her colleagues. It’s not like she’d dedicated the past twenty five years of her life working towards becoming a tenured professor.

 

She could feel tears prickling her eyes.

 

“Congrats, Phil. I’m really happy for you.” She managed to force out with widened eyes and another fake smile plastered on her face, her voice threatening to falter at any minute.

 

“You said you had two things?”

 

“Ah yes. With tenure I’m not going to have time for this”. Phil said, his hands gesturing between the two of them. “So I think it’s best if we just didn’t do this anymore.”

 

“This as in our relationship?”, Erin clarified. Stunned that Phil had the nerve to do this right after crushing her dreams of tenure. So nonchalantly whilst in _her_ office, in the middle of her work day when he knew how much getting tenure meant to her.

 

“Yup. Anywayy” Phil drew out awkwardly. “I’ll leave you to your grant application.”

 

Fucking unbelievable, she thought. 

 

“Thanks, Phil. _Really_ appreciate it.” Erin clipped out sarcastically.

 

He left without another word and Erin let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. She let her head fall to her desk and let out a groan. Fuck him, she thought. Who breaks up with someone in the middle the work day? And fuck him for taking tenure from her. She was half thankful that anger was the only emotion she could feel right now, anything else and she knew she’d fall apart.

 

She lifted her head off her desk, smoothed out her hair, and once more began frantically typing again. Hitting the keys a little bit harder this time.

 

 

**.**

 

 

Three hours later and she’d finalised her grant application and had written two exam papers for her undergraduate classes. After packing up her belongings she headed over the lab to shut down a few pieces of lab equipment before she left for winter break.

 

“ _Oh_ , hi Olivia! I thought you’d have headed home by now” Said Erin, surprised to see one of her grad student in the lab so late.

 

“Hey!” The student with a  smile. “I was actually hoping to talk to you before I headed off. I was wondering if you’d help me with this equation… I can’t seem to get the carbon fluxes to balance”

 

All Erin wanted to do was go home, curl up on her couch, watch some crappy tv and have a glass of wine (or three) but she always found it _so_ hard to say no to her students when they asked for help. Especially to her female students; being one of the few female members of her faculty she’d almost taken it as her personal duty to get as many female students as she could to stick with STEM. The pride she felt when she saw one of them graduate outweighed all the extra work and stress she put on herself.

 

“Sure, let me have a look” Smiled Erin.

 

It only took her a minute to find out the error in Olivia’s calculations but, Erin being Erin, she spent the next twenty minutes making sure the student knew how she’d gone wrong and helping her with a few other queries about her research project.

 

“Is there anything else?” Erin asked genuinely as she started collecting her things together.

 

“Not that I can think of.”

 

“Well, make sure you email me if you’re stuck on anything over winter break”

 

“Will do. And thanks for the help, you’re a lifesaver… well a thesis saver.” The student let out a laugh before continuing. “You always go beyond. Like it’s nearly seven on the final day of the semester and you’re here helping me with work I should know how to do by now, half the time most professors don’t even bother replying to emails. Like, I _genuinely_ think I’d have dropped of my PhD is it wasn’t for all your support- so yeah... thanks for all your help this year.”

 

Erin was slightly taken aback by the students comments, she couldn't remember the last time a student had genuinely thanked her for all the work she put in.

 

“You’re welcome...and thank you” Erin said with a smile. “I really needed to hear that today, it’s nice to know I’m appreciated.”

 

“Bad day?”

 

“Something like that, everything around here’s just a bit suffocating at the minute”

 

“Well, maybe you should get away for a while, even if it’s just getting out of the city.”

 

“Maybe” Sighed Erin. “Anyway I better be off.” She said as she headed towards the door.

 

“Thanks again for the help, Erin”

 

“Anytime. And don’t stay into the lab too late.” She warned her student half jokingly.

 

“I’ll try not to. And try not to check your emails too often. Try to switch off. Literally. ” She joked back.

 

 

**.**

 

  
  
  
She dumped her bag on the floor and kicked off her heels as soon as she got into her apartment. The brunette headed straight to the fridge, pulled a bottle of Chardonnay and reached into a cupboard out the largest wine glass she could find.

 

She dragged herself onto her living room, poured herself a generous glass of wine and slumped into her couch.

 

Maybe I do need to get away? She thought. It couldn’t hurt to browse, could it?

 

The next thing she knew she was opening her laptop and googling ‘winter vacation destinations’.

 

“Vacation rentals” she read out loud, taking a sip of her wine. ‘“I could so hole up in a house somewhere. Disappear for a few weeks.” She said as she clicked on the link

 

“Time to pick a location Gilbert.” It had to be somewhere that spoke English- languages weren’t exactly her strong suit, she thought.

 

‘“Lets keep it simple and go with England”

 

The website told her to pick an area of England- she randomly clicked on the Cotswold's, clicking the first cottage that came up.

 

_A fairy tale English cottage set in a tranquil country garden Snuggle up by an old stone fireplace and enjoy a cup of cocoa. An enchanting oasis of tranquillity in a quiet English hamlet, just forty minutes from exciting London._

 

Am I really doing this? Was she really about to travel across an ocean so she could wallow in self pity alone? But then again sometimes self pity can be a form of self care  - something that her therapist had repeatedly told her she needed to practice more. Travelling across an ocean to spend Christmas by herself, away from everything that triggered her anxiety, was just an extreme version of self care she convinced herself.

 

 _Hi. Apologies if this is to late notice but I’m wondering if your cottage available over Christmas. Because if it is you could be a real life saver. If it is, please contact me_ . Typed Erin, her finger hovering over the send button- do I sound too desperate?

 

“Fuck it” she said, as she pressed send.

 

She took another sip of her wine, and sat waiting for a reply.

 

Two minutes later her laptop pinged.

 

_Patty: Hey! It is available but it’s only available for home exchange?_

 

Home exchange? Erin questioned but before she could type a reply he laptop pinged again.

 

_Patty: We switch houses, cars, everything._

          _Where are you?_

 

_Erin: New York_

 

_Patty: Sweet!_

 

_Patty: I’m Patty by the way. Promise I’m normal._

 

_Erin: I’m Erin. Loner, loser and complicated wreck._

 

_Patty: Hi, Erin. It's nice to meet you, loner, loser and complicated wreck._

 

For the first time in hours Erin let out a smile she didn’t have to force.

 

_Erin: Can I ask you one thing?_

 

_Patty: Shoot_

 

_Erin: Are there any men in your town?_

 

_Patty: Who hurt you, girl?_

 

_But to answer your question, zero._

 

_Erin: When can I come?_

 

_Patty: Tomorrow too soon?_

 

_Erin: Tomorrow's perfect!_

 

Ten minutes later and they'd exchanged addresses and technicalities and Erin had booked flights to England.

 

 

_._


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. here's chapter two :)

.

 

Ten hours later and she was stepping into an Uber outside of Heathrow airport. The journey to her home for the week took longer than the 40 minutes stated on the website, but she found herself not minding the longer than expected car ride. She spent most of it drifting in and out of sleep- the warmth of the taxi and the view of endless snow covered fields made it hard for her to keep her eyes open.

 

“This is Bibury, love.” The taxi driver said, making her stir from her slumber.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We’re ‘ere, love”

 

“Oh, thanks.” She said as the car pulled to a stop. She looked to her right and saw the cottage exactly how it was pictured on the website, it looked so _quaint._

 

They both stepped out the taxi, the driver helping her bring her bags to the cottage, and then she was alone. Lifting up the plant pot on the left hand side of the door she found the keys where Patty said she’d leave them.

 

“Right.” Erin said to herself, letting out a sigh before she opened up the door.

 

She opened the door and dragged her suitcases inside- did I really really need to bring this much luggage, she thought. It was almost as cold inside as it was out.

 

_Brilliant._

 

Not bothering to move any of the luggage, she headed upstairs, sought out the bedroom, kicked off her shoes and curled herself up in bed. She woke up a few hours later and fumbled for her phone and checked the time. 3pm. She pulled herself out of bed- somehow the house had got even colder than before, so she decided to head out for supplies.

 

The short drive into the village wasn’t too traumatising, Patty’s tiny car made it easy for her to zip through the narrow country lanes- she only nearly crashed twice, which she was pretty proud of seeing as she hadn’t driven in years _and_ she was driving on the opposite side of the road . The village was tiny. It was made up of a few dozen houses on both sides of road, a single village store, a pub and a post office.

 

Well at least I’ll be quick, she thought.

 

She was back at the cottage within half an hour. She set herself the task of figuring out how to light the wood burning fire whilst her pizza cooked. When she finally got it lit the cottage somewhat warmed up but the warmth didn’t manage to improve her mood. She felt even worse than she did in New York, getting away didn’t make her feel free from everything going on- it just made her feel more lonely and isolated. She tried her best to busy herself but time was going _so_ slow. She'd bathed, cooked, tided, unpacked, arranged her clothes by colour, nosied around the cottage (well she was going to be living there for the next two weeks, she justified her snooping to herself). But she still couldn't push the events of the previous day to the back of her mind.  

 

 

She was flicking through a book, drinking her third glass of wine, when she was startled by a frantic banging on the door.

 

She jumped off the couch and froze, hoping that whoever it was would just leave.

 

Five seconds later and the banging started again.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” She uttered under her breath.

 

Great, just great, I’m about to be murdered, she thought.

 

As she slowly reached for the fire poker, trying to make as little noise as possible, whoever was outside started shouting.

 

“Pattycakes I know you’re in there! Open up, it’s freezing.” The voice said with another bang on the door.

 

Erin was slightly relieved to hear a woman’s voice, women were less likely to be axe wielding murderers, right? 

 

“Who is it?” Erin shouted, cautiously making her way over to the door.

 

“It’s me.” The woman shouted back

 

“Um- you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

 

“Patty stop fucking around, it’s Holtz, open the door. I’m gonna pee in your hedge if you don’t...”

 

Erin abruptly opened the door before the woman could finish her sentence.

 

She didn’t know who she was expecting when she opened the door but she wasn’t expecting some so beautiful. Her eyes were so _blue_ and the woman’s cheeks and nose were red from the cold- it was one of the most adorable sights she’d ever seen.

 

“You’re not Patty.” The woman said, pulling her face into an exaggerated grimace.

 

“No, I’m not.” Erin said with a chuckle.

 

“Yikess,” The woman dragged out. “Sorry for the shouting, I’m gonna blame that on the ale… erm so is Patty here or…”

 

“Nup, sorry, just me.” She replied, pointing at herself.

 

_Oh my God, Erin what are you doing_.

 

“Can I erm can come in to use to loo?”

 

“Oh shit, yeah. Of course, Sorry. Yeah, come in.” She stumbled out.

 

“I’m Holtzmann by the way,” She said as she entered the cottage. “Patty’s friend. Virgo. Avid skier. Gluten-full. And 100% jazzed to meet you.” Holtzmann said, reaching out to shake Erin’s hand.

 

“Erin Gilbert” She replied. “I’m kinda staying here”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Erin Gilbert.” She said, sounding slightly amused. “I’m going to go…” She trailed off, pointing to the bathroom before looking down a their still intertwined hands.

 

“ _Oh_ , sorry!” Erin immediately unclasped her hand from the other woman’s.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Holtz said with a wink before turning around and sauntering over to the bathroom.

 

_God, pull yourself together, Erin!_

 

She quickly moved towards the nearest mirror and mussed up her hair in an attempt to improve her appearance. Well that didn’t do anything, she observed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She quickly smoothed out her pyjamas. Before she could do anything else she heard the bathroom door open, quickly spinning around she ran into the kitchen pretending to busy herself, moving around a few things that were on the kitchen table. 

 

“So where’s Patty then?" Holtz asked, wandering into the kitchen. "I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you don’t have her tied up in a closet somewhere”

 

“Hilarious.”

 

“I try my best." Holtz paused. " _So_ , Patty.”

 

“Oh, yeah. New York.”

 

“Whattttt?” Holtz drawled. “Wow. That woman never ceases to amaze me.” Walking in to the living room Holtz continued. “And how did you end up in wonderful village of Bibury then?”

 

Erin followed the younger woman into the living room, explaining the whole home exchange deal to the women as she went.

 

“So she’s there and well, I’m here.”

 

“Ahh, so that’s why she rang me last night _and_ why she wasn’t at the pub tonight”

 

“That would explain it.”

 

“Mind if I sit?”

 

“No, no, go ahead.”

 

Erin watched as the woman jumped onto an arm chair, throwing her legs over one of the arms.

 

“So, Erin. I’ve got a teensy favour to ask.” She said, somehow managing to slouch even further into the chair. “Patty usually lets me crash at hers when I’m too inebriated to drive home so...” She said, making a clicking sound with her tongue before continuing “If ya wanna save a gal from a long walk home in the snow I’d be eternally grateful.” She finished with an exaggerated grin on her face.

 

“Pleaseee”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Yeah, why not.” Erin said with wave of her arms.

 

“Nice!” Holtz said, jumping up out of her chair. "I'll go get some blankets."

 

"Um- can I get you a drink or anything? Tea, milk, water?" Erin listed.

 

"There's an exquisite bottle of brandy in that cabinet over there." Holtz answered, pointing into the kitchen. "Second shelf from the top...third bottle on the left." 

 

"Brandy. Right." Erin said with a nod.

 

 Maybe this trip could lift her mood after all, she thought, smiling to herself as she headed in to the kitchen. 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! again, any feedback, good or bad, is really appreciated.
> 
> quick Q- this chapter's a bit shorter than the last so would you prefer shorter chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters with less frequent updates?
> 
> if you haven't seen the holiday and want to know what the cottage looks like [here are some pictures](http://hookedonhouses.net/2010/12/05/kate-winslets-english-cottage-in-the-holiday/)


	3. three

.

 

When Holtz came back downstairs with blankets Erin was walking in from the kitchen with two glasses of brandy, one outstretched in her hands.

 

“Thank you, milady.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Erin said,  passing the drink the blonde with a confused smile.  She’d only known this woman for all of ten minutes and she was already in the top five most intriguing people she’d ever met- and that was saying  _ a lot  _ for someone who worked in academia.

 

“So, Erin.”

 

“Holtzmann.”

 

“You can call  me Holtz.”

 

“Holtz.”

 

“How are ya finding England so far then?”

 

“Not great if I’m being honest.” Erin said, stretching her face into an awkward grimace.

 

“And how long have you been here?” Holtz said, slightly amused.

 

Erin made a show of looking down at her watch. “ Eight hours and..approximately thirty five minutes.”

 

“Yeesh. Are we really that bad over here?” Holtz said with a laugh.

 

“Well, you’re the only person I’ve met so far and you’re not making me want to run back to New York just yet”

 

“Why, thank you!” She said, reaching out to touch Erin’s hand in jest.

 

“Seriously though, no- I think it's more me than the place itself.” Erin paused. "I booked this trip really spontaneously, like really spontaneously, like i was in New York 24 hours ago and I’d never even heard of this place spontaneously. And I never do spontaneous things and this trip is reminding me why I don’t. I should have thought this out more, planned it more. I'm usually a big planner, like a binder of potential holiday destinations planner, but I'm kinda a mess at the minute so I  _ didn't _ plan. Sorry am I rambling? I’m totally rambling aren't I?"   
  


“Not rambling.” Holtz reassured her. 

 

“Well, I thought coming here would... I don’t know...make everything less messy?” Erin furrowed her brow and shook her head. “ Which makes zero sense, now that I’m saying it out loud.” She finished with a self deprecating smile.

Holtz tilted her head to the side as if she was evaluating everything Erin had just said.

 

“Eehh, it kinda makes sense I can see the rationale in it. So, how are you a mess?” Holtz rested her elbow on the back of thee couch and rested her chin on her hands, her face slightly amused. “From where I’m looking you’re certainly not a mess.”

 

“Trust me, I am.” Erin said defiantly, refusing to accept the compliment.

 

_ Was that even a compliment? _ Erin second guessed herself.

 

Holtz just shook her head in response, a smile slowly forming.

 

“Definitely not a mess, But if you insist- why do you  _ think  _ you’re a mess?”

“Well, thanks.” Erin said, now blushing. “Why do I think I’m a mess?” Erin repeated. “ Apart from the everyday neurotic behaviour.” She started, her hands beginning to wring together. “The guy I was dating broke up with my yesterday ....and he did it in the  _ worst _ way possible.” She said, finishing with a tight lipped smile.

 

“Yikes.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“So how did he do it? Phone? Text? Email? Voicemail? Facebook? Snapchat? Carrier pigeon?” Holtz listed off. “Please tell me it was by carrier pigeon.”

 

Erin laughed.

 

“No, none of the above. And are carrier pigeons still a thing?”

 

“I don’t know... I should look that up. I can think of a hundred uses for a carrier pigeon.”

 

Erin couldn’t tell if she was being serious but looking at the dishevelled blonde opposite her, hair a good three inches into the air, paint splattered overalls, and was that a pair of safety goggles tucked into her pocket? It really wouldn’t have surprised her if she  _ did  _ have a hundred uses for a carrier pigeon.

 

“Do I want to know?” Erin said, eyebrows raised.

 

“Nah.” Holtz said, with a wave of her hand. “Legally speaking it’s probably better if ya didn’t know. Anyway, what’s the worst way you can break up with Ms Gilbert?”

 

“Well to his credit he did do it in person but he was just really cold about it, y’know- but then again our relationship was never the warmest, it was always pretty... clinical.” Erin winced at her choice of words. “But it was functional.”  She wasn’t sure if she was trying to justify the relationship to herself or to Holtz.

 

“Functional? That’s some high praise right there.” Holtz said, earning a nudge from Erin.

 

“Shut up. Anyway I was meant to be spending the holidays with him and his family and the thought of spending Christmas alone my apartment was just  _ too much _ so I’m alone here instead. Which again, makes no sense when I say it out loud.” She paused. “God I’m pathetic aren’t I?” She said, burying her face into the back of the couch.

 

“Can we change the subject?” Erin mumbled into a cushion after what seemed like a minute of silence between the two.

 

“Pick any topic.”

 

Erin lifted her head up from the cushion and ran her hair through her now mussed up hair. 

 

“Are you single?”

 

“ _ That’s _ your topic of choice?”

 

“That’s my topic of choice.” Erin confirmed with a nod.

 

“I was thinking something more along the lines of cats vs dogs, or what’s your opinion on our increasing dependence on technology, or who are your fave female scientists but um yupp.. I’m single.” Holtz said, her hand moving to touch the back of her neck. “I’m..um not that great with the whole relationship thing. So very single.”

 

Erin started at her and Holtz gave her a questioning look back.

 

And then Erin kissed her. It was soft but deliberate and over much quicker than Holtz wanted it to be.  Erin pulled back and looked at Holtz with her eyebrows raised, the brunette now doing the silent questioning.

 

“Do that again.” Was Holtz’ response 

 

Erin kissed her again, more forcefully this time. She moved her hands to cup each of the blonde's cheeks, somehow bringing the pair even closer together, deepening the kiss.

 

"Ok?" Erin asked, pulling away from the kiss once more.

 

"More than Ok." Holz managed to get out.

 

Erin found her hands on Holtz shoulders, pushing her back into one of the arms of the couch, crawling onto Holtz' lap.

 

Their lips found each other again and Holtz hands were suddenly making their way under Erin's pyjama top, gently making circles onto the skin beneath. Erin let out a moan as Holtz' hands made their way up to her breasts, she gave them a squeeze before running her fingers over both her nipples.

 

"Fuck." Erin let out. "Are we doing this. I don't usually do this."

 

"Stop talking. We're doing this. That's if you want to do this.” Holtz quickly clarified. “This gal's a big fan of consent.”

 

Erin laughed. 

 

"Ok. We're doing this. It's not like we're ever going to see each other again, right?" Erin said, really hoping she would see the woman again.

 

"Exactly."

 

"Oh one more thing." Erin said, the anxiety now obvious in her voice.

 

Holtz looked up at her.

 

"I'm not good at this"

 

"Good at what?"

 

"This. Sex."

 

"You've never slept with a woman before?"

 

"No, no I've slept with women before. Well not in a long time but anyway yeah, I've been told I'm not good at this. I've been told that this isn't my strong point." 

 

"I doubt that, I mean from what I've seen so far, I  _ very _ much doubt that."

 

Erin blushed. "Well, lets just say I warned you."

 

"Ok, show me what you've got them." Holtz said with a reassuring grin.

 

_ God, she’s so cute  _ is all Erin could think in that moment.

 

"Ok." Erin said, accepting the challenge with a smile.

 

She stood up off the couch and looked back at Holtz, trying her best not to laugh as she attempted to give the woman a sultry look. She picked up the bottle of brandy with two fingers and walked, swaying her hips jokingly, making her way to the stairs not breaking her eye contact with the blonde.

 

"See, you're not as bad as you think." Holtz grinned, feeling weirdly happy for the older woman. "I mean this is totally working on me, you haven't made me run for the door just yet."

  
"Yeah. Well there' still time." Erin said with a chuckle.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments so far!! I genuinely wasn't expecting this to be received so well- I was half expecting myself to abandon this after a few chapters but all the comments and kudos keep motivating me to write more < 3


End file.
